


Caw - Davesprite X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: He says "caw" sometimes.





	1. Meeting

"Who's that?" You pointed to the orange Dave...bird...ghost...thing.

"Oh! This is my friend Davesprite!" Jade beamed.

"So, it's Dave?"

"Well, not the real Dave!" she laughed. The sprite's feathers seemed to droop upon hearing that.

"Uh," you pointed off in the distance, "um, I think I hear Rose calling you!" you lied.

"Oh, shoot! I better get going, bye!" Jade scampered off in the direction you pointed out.

"Whew!" You shook your head. "Sorry Dave, I just wanted her to stop making you uncomfortable."

"I'm not the real Dave." Davesprite floated just above the ground in front of you, showing off the height difference. "Just an alternate one from an alternate timeline. And I wasn't uncomfortable."

"You're still Dave, though. Even if you are a bird-human hybrid thing." You touched the feathers around his neck. "And softer."

"Striders are not soft." He raised a hand to his chin. "You never told me your name."

"Oh, sorry! It's (Y/N) (L/N)!" you announced.

"I like it," he hummed. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." He flew off just as Jade came back.

"(Y/N), you lied to me!" she pouted.

"Oh, whoops." You grinned evilly.


	2. Irony

"Sup." Davesprite grabbed your shoulders.

"EEK!" You whirled around, growling. "Not funny or ironic whatsoever!"

"Meh." He patted your head. "Sorry."

"Hey, (Y/N)." Dave approached you. "I see you met Davesprite."

"Sure did." You fistbumped him. "What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Not much either, just chilling with Dave here." You fistbumped the sprite as well.

"I'm Dave." Dave pointed to himself.

"So is he." You pointed to Davesprite.

"It's easier to call me Davesprite," he shrugged. "It could get confusing."

"You're still Dave, but okay." You continued talking to Dave as he squawked in surprise. Someone thought of him as the real Dave?

"Boop!" John booped his nose. "Hi! I see you met my friend (Y/N)!"

"I did." Davesprite watched you talk, giggling and twirling your hair every so often. "Does she have the hots for him or something?"

"Don't think so," he shrugged. "Jealous?"

"Nope." He sighed in relief as you ended the conversation.

"Hey, John!" You waved at him. "What's up?"

"Gas prices," John chuckled. "Wait, never mind. World's kinda destroyed."

"True." You took out your signature weapon, a simple spear. "Cool, isn't it?"

"It's not a sword, but yeah." Davesprite looked down at the katana going straight through his body.

"Also true." Your gaze turned sympathetic. "I can take it out if you want."

"I...guess." He flinched as you pulled out the katana and held it up proudly. "Done!"

"Thanks." Davesprite blinked behind his shades. "You can keep it."

"But it belongs to me," Dave protested.

You ignored him. "Thank you, Dave!"

"It's nothing." He stuck his tongue out at Dave.


	3. Insomnia

Davesprite lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "She thinks I'm Dave," he whispered.

He wasn't Dave.

He was a knockoff, like a Chinese bootleg.

Okay, not the best analogy.

"I'm not Dave." His feathers ruffled. "I never will be." He sat up, still wearing his shades. He left the room to get a drink.

"Hey." A voice surprised him.

"(Y/N)?" Davesprite spun around. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," you mumbled.

"Same." He cawed a few times, then covered his mouth. "Sorry, I can't control them."

"It's fine, I don't mind." You grinned at him. "It's cute."

"I'm part crow," Davesprite explained, trying to deflect his embarrassment.

"That's cool!" You reached a hand out. "Can I touch your wings?"

"No," he blurted out. "Th-they're sensitive."

"Pleeeeeeeease?" you begged.

Davesprite rolled his eyes. "Fine." He couldn't say no to that face.

"Yay!" You reached out and touched the feathers. "So soft!"

"Peep!" He stiffened, hands flying to his mouth again. "I, um..."

"Whoah." You took your hands away. "That's adorable."

"Shut up," Davesprite groaned.

"Rude." You continued petting him, causing him to purr and make more peeping sounds. "Seriously adorable."

"Hmph." He pulled away, a tad bit hesitantly. "You should go to bed."

"I told you, I can't sleep." You tapped your fingers against the table.

"Come with me." Davesprite held out his hand.

"Okay?" You took it, and he lead you into his room. "Wh-" You gasped as he pushed you onto his bed. "What are you doing?!"

"Shh." He crawled in next to you, wrapping his wings around your body. "Sleep, (Y/N)." He pulled the blanket over you. "I'll protect you. I know you're afraid of going to sleep. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I'm not afraid," you lied.

"You are." Davesprite nuzzled his face into your neck. "I'll make sure you're okay."

"Hey, Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Your eyelids drooped, then closed slowly.

"Goodnight." He cawed happily a few times before falling asleep.


	4. Fire

"Wake up, you..." Rose trailed off. "Um, (Y/N)?"

"Wha?" you grunted. "Oh, shoot!" You sprang out of bed, then got tangled in the sheets. "AAAAAAH!" You fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Huh? Shit!" Davesprite followed after, landing right on top of you. "Sup?" Your noses were touching.

"Not much, you?" You slowly pushed him off.

"Same." You both got up. "Yes, Rose?"

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Rose smirked. "I came to call you to a meeting."

"Oh, sure! Lead the way!" The three of you walked into a huge room.

"About time!" Karkat huffed. "You're late, you worthless junglehumping asswads!"

"I can really feel the love." You sat next to Davesprite. "Continue."

"Alright, listen up! The clown fucker has been making some noises in the vents, so be careful!"

"We can take care of ourselves." You showed off the orange katana.

"You don't know how dangerous he is!" he hissed. "Just watch out! Meeting dismissed."

"That sure was enlightening," you said sarcastically.

"Sure was," Davesprite agreed.

"Hey," you nudged his shoulder, "wanna rap for me?"

He perked up. "Sure you don't want Dave to do it?"

"No, I want you to." You followed him back to his room. "Throw down some sick fires."

_"Yo, check it, it's Davesprite  
And I'm gonna rap with all my might  
Gonna be rapping for this special girl  
So I guess I can give it a whirl_

_Yeah, her name is (Y/N), guys  
She's beautiful, that ain't no lies  
She likes me for who I am  
And that makes me happy, goddamn_

_So let me just say in conclusion  
She's my favorite, it's not a delusion  
(Y/N), you're really so damn great  
So I'll ask, can we go on a date?"_ Davesprite bowed.

"Did you just ask me out?" A light blush spread across your face.

"What if I said yes?" He took off his shades.

"Then yes!" You threw your arms around him.

"Caw," Davesprite murmured.


	5. Cuisine

**(Y/S): Your sexuality**

"The fuck is this?" You stared at the plate of worms in front of you. Live worms.

"Dinner." Davesprite tilted his head. "You don't like it?"

"I'm not a bird like you, Dave!" You pushed them away.

"Oh...right. Well, more for me." You turned away as he picked one up. "What's wrong?"

"This date is so weird," you groaned. "I never thought my first date would go like this."

"You've never been on a date before? Have you ever had a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? What are you even into?" Davesprite bombarded you with questions.

"I'm (Y/S), and no, I haven't." You bit your lip.

"I find that hard to believe." The typical Strider-coolness set in as he slid over. "Who wouldn't want to be with someone as great as you?"

"I-I'm not great." You hid your face. 

"I think you are." Davesprite touched your arm. "You don't have to hide."

"You're the nicest guy I've ever met." You peeked out. "All other guys suck."

"The guys on here suck? I can believe Egbert does." He wrapped his wing around you.

"No, he's cool. Everyone on here seems cool, I meant on Earth. My school sucked." You played with his feathers idly. "You know?"

"Mine sucked, so yeah." Davesprite leaned in as he peeped softly. "Wanna hear another rap sometime?"

"Yeah, sounds good." You closed your eyes.

"Good." He hugged you tighter.

Then a worm crawled up your arm.


	6. Calamity

"Attention, fuckasses!" Karkat shouted, jumping onto a chair. "I need to make something clear!"

"That you're short?" you asked. John giggled behind you.

"Wha-no!" He jumped down with a scowl. "But it is directed towards you!" He grabbed your shirt "(Y/N), so help me gog, I-"

"Let her go." Dave pushed him off.

"Yeah, keep your distance." Davesprite joined him, and they formed a shield in front of you.

"Fucking Striders...alright, listen! I saw you going near the vents earlier, (Y/N)! Stay away from Gamzee, you don't know what he's capable of!"

"Great moirsailing, Karkat." You crossed your arms.

"Moirailing! And we aren't moirails anymore!"

"Then I'll be his moirail."

"Are all humans as stupid as you?" Karkat shoved both Daves out of the way. "You obviously don't know how quadrants work!"

"I just thought he was lonely," you explained.

"You..." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Look, I've seen the good in him, and also the bad in him. Just believe me when I say to be careful. I tolerate you, (Y/N). Don't get yourself hurt." Then he left.

"Tsundere," Dave whispered.

"Perfect definition." Davesprite floated over to you. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he's too tiny." You smiled slightly.

"He can sure pack a punch though," Dave muttered. "Speaking from experience."

"You probably deserved it, insufferable prick." You stuck out your tongue.

"Yeah, other me," Davesprite agreed.

"Here's something you can't do." Dave flipped him off. "What now?"

"You underestimate me." He showed off his hands. "I still have these, dumbass." As a bonus, he flipped him off with his wings as well. "Beat that."

"Yesssssss, you go!" You laughed as he covered your face with a wing. "Dave, I can't see!"

"Ladies don't need to see the obscenities we're slinging at each other at the moment," Davesprite announced.

"Alright, alright." You shook your head. Did he just refer to you as a 'lady'?

"Don't worry, I'll save you." Dave scooped you up.

"Hey, put me down!" you shouted. "Someone help me! I'm being kidnapped by these cool-looking twins!"

"Damn right you are," they said in unison.

Karkat was too busy banging his head against the wall. "Fucking idiots!"


	7. Past

"Jade was my girlfriend," Davesprite blurted out.

"What?" Your head shot up. "Was?"

"We broke up." He floated next to you as you were writing a rap for him (secretly).

"Why?" you asked.

"I..." Davesprite looked hesitant. "I've never told anyone, but..." He fluttered his wings a bit. "She didn't want me, she probably wanted to real Dave. I broke it off, she doesn't deserve some discount Dave." He squawked as you punched his arm. "What?!"

"You're an idiot," you hissed. "You're the real Dave to me. Alternate timeline, but you're still Dave."

"But-"

"I always call you 'Dave' because that's who you are."

"But, (Y/N)," he began, "I-"

You clenched your teeth. "You. Are. Dave. To. Me."

"But...oh, I give up!" Davesprite threw his hands in the air. "Think what you want!"

"Why is that such a problem?" you asked softly.

"I just think you're wrong, is all." He glanced at the paper, cutting off your next sentence. "What's this?"

"Something for you, no looking!" You dove on top of it.

"Thank you." Davesprite smiled. "It means a lot to me."

"You'll like it." You folded the paper. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."

"See you," he waved.


	8. Disappointment

The past few nights, you had been hearing strange noises from another room. At first you thought you were just imagining things, but after three days you realized they were real. They almost sounded like muffled whimpering.

"That's it." You decided to investigate, since it was affecting your sleep. "I shall solve this mystery." You got out of bed and opened the door. It was coming from down the hall.

"No, no..." You passed each door one-by-one. John, Rose, Dave, and Jade. The fifth one, however, was where the sound was coming from. Probably.

"Hmm." You pressed your ear up against the door.

Davesprite's.

Yep, that one. The whimpers were turning into soft sobbing. "Oh, shit." You knocked lightly. Nothing. You turned the doorknob and just walked in.

The blanket has a huge lump underneath it, and the lump was sobbing. "Dave?" You sat on the bed.

"(Y/N)?" Davesprite's head popped out like a bird hatching from an egg. His shades were on the floor.

"Hey." You patted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." He glanced away.

"Then why are you crying?" You pointed to the tears.

"Um..." Davesprite scrubbed his face frantically to get rid of the evidence. "What do you mean?"

"Dave, come on." You crossed your arms. "What's up?"

"I...I...fuck!" He threw himself at you, sobbing deeply.

"Ouch!" You fell backwards, then wrapped your arms around him. "Dave, it's okay."

"Striders aren't supposed to cry!" Davesprite shouted.

"Dude, we all have to cry sometimes." You petted his feathery hair as he cried. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay."

"It's not!" He jerked away. "Nothing is okay!"

"Dave, what's wrong with you?!" You squeaked as he grabbed your shoulders.

"YOU WANT THE REAL DAVE!" Davesprite let go. "I'M JUST SOME REPLACEMENT FOR WHEN HE ISN'T AROUND!"

"DAVE FUCKING STRIDER!" You leaned in until your noses were touching. "I SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU THAN I DO WITH THE OTHER DAVE, DUMBASS! HOW CAN YOU THINK I PREFER HIM OVER YOU?!"

"I-"

"NO! YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO REALIZE THAT I LIKE YOU MORE! MAYBE I'VE KNOWN HIM LONGER, BUT I'M CLOSER TO YOU THAN I AM TO HIM! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"(Y/N)..." His eyes softened. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, dumb-dumb!" You clenched your fists. "I just want you to believe me!" You took a deep breath and hiccuped. Great, now you were crying.

"Jesus, don't be sad." Davesprite touched your cheek. "You look prettier without tears on your face."

You blinked, opening your mouth to speak. "I'm-" You stiffened as his lips covered your own, orange wings wrapping around you.

Then you woke up just as you were beginning to kiss back.


	9. Forget

"Dammit." You sat up and rubbed your eyes. "Stupid, stupid dream." You glanced in the mirror, scowling at your reflection. "God, my hair looks like a rat's nest."

"(Y/N)? May I come in?" someone called.

"Yeah, go ahead!" You kept staring at your reflection.

"Sup." Davesprite adjusted his shades. "You were sleeping in a little later than usual, so I just came to check up on you."

"I'm fine, thanks." A fierce battle between your hair and a hairbrush began.

"Need some help there?" he chuckled.

"No, shoo!" You waved your hand. "I know what you're thinking! Don't make a bird's nest out of my hair!"

"You know me so well." Davesprite took the brush from you. "Here, I'll help."

"Fine, whatever." You closed your eyes, feeling relaxed. "That feels kinda good."

"I hope so." He finished WAY too soon, causing you to whine in protest. "I can do it again later if you want."

"Yeah!" You cleared your throat. "I mean, cool."

"Dork." Davesprite poked your nose. "But you're my dork."

"Likewise." You tilted your head as his eyes glazed over in fondness. "What?"

"You fell asleep in my room last night, and I carried you here. I was just thinking about how peaceful you looked." He headed towards the door.

Shit, last night DID happen.

"Wait, Dave! I-"

"We don't have to make a big deal out of it if you don't want to. Heat of the moment, I suppose." Davesprite turned around. "Right?"

"Right," you sighed. "Yes, thank you. I was afraid I made things awkward."

"Nope, not at all." He cast you an unreadable expression. "I'll see you later."


	10. Creation

"Davesprite kissed me." You fiddled with your hands. "Please don't tell anyone."

"That's so cute!" Jade's ears twitched. "And then what?"

"I fell asleep, and everything's normal. No changes."

"What?"

"We didn't want things to be weird between us, so they're not going to be." You shook your head. "Easier said than done."

"Do you love him?" She looked you in the eye.

"I-I...he thinks I wouldn't, because...you know, the whole Dave thing." You leaned back with a sigh. "I don't know what to do."

"He isn't Dave," Jade reminded you.

"He's Dave to me, and that's what matters." You tried to stay calm. "It hurts him when you say things like that. I found him crying in his room last night." You stood up. "You didn't even think about how that might affect him."

"Wh-" she began, then you cut her off.

"Goodbye, Jade." You fixed her a cold glare before leaving, immediately feeling bad. Jade was your friend, and she didn't know she was doing something wrong. It wasn't her fault.

"You didn't have to do that." Davesprite's voice startled you. "I don't need your-"

"You're my friend, Dave. I care about you, okay?" You handed him a piece of paper. "And if you don't believe me, I'm sorry." You slumped back to your room.

"(Y/N), wait." He took a few steps, then stopped. "I screw everything up, don't I?" He looked down at the paper, eyes widening.

_Alright, throw me a beat  
Or maybe he'll just tweet  
Okay, that was really bad  
But maybe now you won't be sad_

_Rapping isn't really my thing  
After all, you're the true king  
The way you bust a sick rhyme  
It gets me every single time_

_But let's just start with this  
Even if it's gonna be a hit or miss  
Dave, you mean so much to me   
So let's just get to it, shall we_

_You're so amazing, I must admit  
And let me tell you, I just can't quit  
I like you so, so very much  
And I almost melt under your touch_

_You manage to keep me sane  
And my happiness is hard to feign   
You're all I really even need  
But that makes me full of greed_

_I don't care what the others think  
It's almost like we are in sync  
We really fit almost like a glove  
But is it too early to call it love_

Davesprite dropped the paper. "Oh god, I fucked up." He buried his face in his hands. "I fucked up so bad..."


	11. Advice

"Hey, fuckass!" Karkat pounded on your door. "Open up!"

"Fine!" You opened the door, staring at him. "What?"

"Oh my sweet Jegus, you're a mess!" He touched your face. "Were you crying?"

"Y-yeah." You pushed him away. "I want to be alone."

"No." Karkat stopped the door with his foot. "I'm coming in."

"Fine." You stepped aside and sat on your bed. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk." He sat next to you. "It's that fucking Strider, isn't it?"

"I love him," you blurted out.

"The orange insufferable asswipe?" he asked.

"That's the one." You giggled through your tears, which had come back full-force. "He just confuses me...does he like me or not? We kissed, but he said to forget about it."

"Damn." Karkat rubbed his head.

"You're the romance expert, please help me," you begged.

"Just talk to him," he shrugged. "He's a prick, but I've seen the good in him. Rarely."

"Thanks, Karkat." You pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Ack!" Karkat squirmed around desperately. "Let go!"


	12. Own

"DAVE!" You burst through the door of his room.

"SQUAWK!" Davesprite fell off the bed. "(Y/N)?!"

"DAVE!" You landed on top of him. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Wha?" He stiffened as you slammed your lips against his, then slowly kissed back. He wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you closer, cocooning you in his wings.

"Dave..." You broke away to look at him. "I love you, and you're the real Dave to me."

"I-I believe you." Davesprite grinned, snuggling his face into your neck. "I believe you!"

"I know!" You laughed as he began cawing. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" He peeped and purred as you ran your fingers through his wings. 

"You go, (Y/N)!" Karkat stood outside with a thumbs-up.

"Hey, Kitkat." Dave hugged him from behind, coaxing a yelp out of him. "Thought we were busy doing something."

"Cuddling is stupid, you shitty footfucking dumbfuck." He stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, I know." He took off his shades and placed them on his face. "How about a romcom or something?"

Karkat's eyes lit up. "You have a deal, Strider." He laughed as he scooped him up bridal-style and carried him away. "Flushed for you."

"Flushed for you too." Dave patted his head.

**THE END**


End file.
